ITake on Dingo
iTake on Dingo is the 21st episode of Season 2 of iCarly and the 46th episode overall. Plot After an episode of iCarly, Wendy and other kids at school mention that a show on the Dingo Channel called "Totally Teri" is stealing bits from their show and used Random Dancing in an episode, calling it "Random Jumping". Carly and Sam soon realize they even spoofed Messin' with Lewbert (calling it, "Messin' with Rupert"). So, Spencer and the iCarly team go to Hollywood to settle this, and to look for the frozen head of the founder. They stay at the Come On Inn recommended by Sam's mother. It was possibly the site of a murder. There is a Hobo named Hollywood living right outside of their window and both Carly and Freddie agree that the hotel is disgusting. After visiting Dingo Studios, using fake IDs courtesy of Freddie, Carly and Sam learn the Totally Teri writers are plagiarizing iCarly skits for their own use, and they claim they have rights to do so, since they have money and power. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie find Charles Dingo's (the founder of Dingo Studios) head and hatch a plan with Sam and Carly to get the writers to stop copying them since they have access to the head. The next day, the iCarly group threatens to release high resolution pictures of the Dingo Leader's head on iCarly.com unless the writers swear never to steal the show's ideas again. Afterwards, two of the writers end up on iCarly in a skit called "Bikini Dog Food Fight". Trivia *The rip-offs that Totally Teri did from iCarly were never actually seen, only heard. *The fake soda machine that Spencer built in order to be "Messin' with Lewbert" says Wahoo Punch. The design for the Wahoo Punch drink is a parody of the Hawaiian Punch drink, and the Chocolate-milk drink franchise Yoo-hoo. *A blog post based on Hollywood the Hobo is online on iCarly.com *''Possible Goof'': The fake soda machine Lewbert found is "Wahoo Punch", but he said he wanted his Diet Root Beer when Wahoo Punch seems to be a fruit drink not a soda. *When Carly and Sam are watching Totally Teri, a character is talking is the voice of Maile Flanagan, who is the English voice actress of Naruto. *Sam calls Gibby by his last name (Gibson) in this episode. *Wahoo Punch appears again in the Dan Schneider show "Victorious." *The head of Charles Dingo was actually a head mold of iCarly creator Dan Schneider. *Charles Dingo's frozen head in a container is a reference to the celebrities' heads seen in Futurama. *Freddie states that Dingo Studios is in Hollywood, to which Carly replies, "Which is, like, 900 miles from here." In actuality, a non-stop trip, in a car, from Seattle, Washington to Hollywood, Angeles California is approximately 1,130 miles, and would take 17 hours and 30 minutes. But Carly could've simply been making arough estimate. *This is the first time the gang (without Gibby) takes a road trip to Hollywood. The second time (with Gibby) is in iParty with Victorious. *In one shot, where the Hollywood sign should be, the sign reads "Los Angeles." This is because Dan states that he has to pay the city of Los Angeles to use an image of the Hollywood sign. It becomes "Hollywood" again, however, in iParty With Victorious. *Charles Dingo, The Dingo Studio, and the Dingo Channel are all parodies of Walt Disney, The Walt Disney Studios, and Disney Channel, respectively. This is parody of Disney, a rival to the Nickelodeon-franchise. *There's a theory that the iCarly writers could've been mocking the Disney Channel show, Sonny With a Chance because many say that it ripped off the original premise for iCarly. *The side plot about Spencer and Freddie going to find the frozen head in Dingo Studios is based on the actual myth that Walt Disney was supposedly cryogenically frozen and hidden in one of the rides at Disneyland. *According to Dan's Fun Facts, Sam's buttersock was originally a sock full of quarters, but he was asked to change it, because it was deemed too violent. This stands in contrast to Nickelodeon approving of a plot where Spencer flings watermelons at people, though none of those watermelons hit anyone, and hitting people was the sole purpose of the butter sock. *Carly wears the same shirt from iLook Alike, but not the same vest. *When Spencer walks in on Carly and Sam watching "Totally Teri" to see if the show really was stealing stuff from their webshow, Spencer tells the girls that he hates all the shows on the Dingo Channel, claiming "the jokes are so stupid, and they always make the grown-ups look like buffoons!" Goofs *If the freezer in the basement of Dingo Studios really was "cryogenic", then Spencer and Freddie would have to wear protective clothing just to enter it. When the door is opened clouds of vapour are seen and are clearly produced by dry ice (solid carbon dioxide), as Freddie and Spencer walk through them unharmed. A cryogenic freezer uses liquid nitrogen at a much colder temperature and this would result in Freddie and Spencer receiving severe burns just from walking through the clouds of vapour. *Spencer should have worn gloves to handle the frozen head of Charles Dingo; it was in a freezer for years. (Possibly Spencer probably waited for the container to thaw so he could hold it without gloves). *Usually shots taken through Freddie's camera, either when recording or webcast live, are identified with a rectangular viewfinder frame with right angles in each corner, a "Rec" indicator at top left and a battery level indicator at top right. However, when the Totally Terri writers are recorded swearing they will never steal ideas from iCarly ever again, the rectangular frame is missing. *It doesn't make much sense for the iCarly crew to bring two of the Totally Teri writers all the way back from Hollywood to the iCarly studio in Seattle just to film them for the bikini dog-food fight - that could easily have been recorded in Hollywood and shown on the next iCarly webcast. *Sam said she never heard the Totally Teri say "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1". Freddie doesn't say 1. Also, people who watch iCarly webcasts don't really hear Freddie say "In 5, 4, 3, 2" so maybe the director for Totally Terri does say "In 5, 4, 3, 2" before the show starts but is not heard live. *Technically, Dingo Studios could be sued regardless, and the iCarly gang would win the case because of the evidence of plagiarism makes arguments by the opposing side null and void. *Carly, Freddie, and Spencer could've looked up the hotel online, and seen how disgusting it is. Sam shouldn't be faulted. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Sam: Those Dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna go find them and kick them in their Dingos! Spencer: Look, I think it's really jank they are ripping off iCarly, but I can't just drop everything and drive you guys 900 miles to Dingo Studios. Carly: When we get there, maybe you can find the head of Charles Dingo. Sam: The frozen head! Spencer: We leave at midnight. Spencer: I said it was in the bowels, too! Carly: Okay, next person who says 'bowels' sleeps in the bathtub! Hollywood: hobo outside the window: BOWELS! I got the bathtub! Carly: No, no, no, no, no, no-no, no! shades Freddie: I'm a big part of iCarly, too! Sam: '''Yeah, well, I've never heard Totally Terri say ''voice "''In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" '''Freddie: ''using mocking voice You don't say the "1!" '''Sam': Let's shake 'em up. Carly: What is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. Carly: For what? Sam: '''For swingin'! I could brain an elephant with this thing! '''Carly: We're not just gonna walk in there and start hitting T.V writers with a big, buttery sock! We're gonna be professional and firm. Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Totally Terri writer Sam hits him with the butter sock: '''Hey, what's in that sock!? '''Sam: PAYBACK! Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a ''Totally Terri writer with the butter sock]'' Sam: We don't care which one of you fudge bags thought of stealing our ideas! Carly: We just want it to stop! Carly: 'Then, how do you explain these cards on the wall under a sign that says "Ideas we can steal from iCarly?!" '''Totally Terri writer: '[stands up] I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. '''Sam: They're stealing our banter right in front of us! Freddie: This motel is disgusting. Sam: Oh, you're such a bunch of prancies! goes to wash her hands in the bathroom Carly: after seeing 'Hollywood' the hobo AHHHHHH! A HOBO IN OUR BATHTUB!!!! Security Guard: Well, I-I didn't know he was... Spencer: YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! Isn't it your job to know what's happening in these hallways?! Security Guard: Yeah, sure, but I... Spencer: I guess I'll have to speak to Mr. Fufferman about this. Security Guard: Who's Mr. Fufferman? Spencer: MAN! WHAT ELSE DON'T YOU KNOW?! Security Guard: I, I, I..... Spencer: DISMISSED! GO! Security Guard: OK, OK! Spencer: Wait! I'll need your keys. Security Guard: For what? Spencer: For Mr. FufferMAN! 217 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Images Category:Parodies